Puella Magi and The Saiyajin
by UltraRider
Summary: Son Goku, seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun, datang ke kota Mitakihara sebagai murid pindahan. Bersama teman-teman barunya, yang memiliki kekuatan Puella Magi, Goku melindungi kota Mitakihara dengan kekuatan bela diri dan chi misteriusnya dari para witch.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum adanya para Puella Magi yang bertempur melawan Witch untuk melindungi harapan di dunia, terdapat pendekar-pendekar legendaris yang berkekuatan setara dewa. Mereka bertarung melindungi bumi dari ancaman-ancaman,mulai dari semacam iblis, hingga alien, android, dan bahkan dewa sekalipun. Beberapa dari pendekar tersebut tidak berasal dari bumi atau bisa disebut bukan manusia bumi, terdapat pendekar bangsa saiya dan seorang bangsa planet namek yang mempunyai kesamaan dengan dewa bumi. Pendekar berdarah saiya memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi ksatria berambut emas, memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, kekuatan transformasi tersebut bernama "Super Saiyan".

Dahulu juga terdapat legenda 7 bola naga yang disebut Dragon Ball. Bola-bola tersebut tersebar keseluruh permukaan bumi dan bila berhasil mengumpulkan 7 buah bola naga tersebut, dewa naga akan muncul dan akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan. Dan setelah semua permintaan sudah dikabulkan, bola naga akan kembali terpencar dan butuh waktu 1 tahun untuk mencari dan meminta permohonan kembali.

Setelah beberapa kali bumi diserang dan dihancurkan, pertempuran akhirnya berakhir, dan dunia menjadi damai. Keberadaan para pendekar legendaris tersebut menghilang begitu saja setelah itu, termasuk 7 bola naga tersebut. Tanpa serangan-serangan tersebut, dunia dan alam semesta terlihat damai dan lahirlah para incubator.

Incubator adalah makhluk kosmik, yang memiliki tujuan untuk menangkal atau mungkin meniadakan Entropi ;prinsip bahwa pengeluaran energi lebih sedikit daripada pemasukan energi, yang akhirnya menyebabkan alam semesta akan mati perlahan-lahan. Untuk itu mereka mengambil energi baku dari sumber yang tampaknya dikecualikan oleh Entropi, emosi gadis dalam masa pertumbuhan tahap kedua (14-18 tahun). Untuk memanen energi ini, mereka membentuk kontrak yang mengabulkan permintaan semustahil apapun dengan sebagai gantinya, mereka harus jadi puella magi dan bertarung melawan para witch yang akan menjatuhkan Grief Seed untuk memurnikan jiwa puella magi yang terkurung dalam Soul Gem. Energi yang dihasilkan selama proses ini kemudian dipanen oleh Incubator melalui cara-cara yang tidak diketahui. Incubator menyembunyikan fakta, bahwa bila seorang puella magi jatuh dalam keputus-asa'an, mereka akan berubah menjadi witch. Dan witch akan memangsa banyak manusia lalu akan bertarung dengan para Puella Magi, menjadi siklus tanpa akhir. yang akan menjadi sumber energi mereka yang tanpa batas, demi menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta.

Para Incubator takut akan bangsa Saiya dan Namek. Mereka bisa melihat para incubator yang sebenarnya hanya bisa dilihat oleh puella magi dan kandidat puella magi. Konon cahaya dari seorang super saiya yang berhati bersih akan menghilangkan semua duka dari soul gem yang kotor tanpa memerlukan grief seed. Dan bangsa Namek yang memiliki darah dewa bisa membuat Dragon Ball sehingga kontrak para Incubator tidak diperlukan lagi. Hilangnya dragon ball dan keberadaan bangsa saiya dan namek di bumi membuat para incubator leluasa berjalan di bumi. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat satu manusia berdarah saiya di bumi.

Opening

Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku

Lyricist = Sakai Izumi  
Arranger = Oda Tetsurou  
Composer = Hayama Takeshi  
Singer = FIELD OF VIEW

DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku  
Sono mabushii egao ni  
Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold my hand

Kimi to deatta toki  
Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotte ita basho wo omoidashita n' da  
Boku to odotte kurenai ka  
Hikari to kage no Winding road Ima to demo yatsu ni muchuu na no?  
Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru you na toki mo aru kedo  
Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte Tatakau yo

DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku  
Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera  
Kitto dare mo ga eien wo te ni iretai  
ZEN ZEN Ki ni shinai furi shite mo  
Hora Kimi ni koi shite 'ru  
Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold your hand

**Bagian prolog selesai. Maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau cerita kurang jelas karena ini cerita pertama saya. Silakan dibaca dan terima kasih. **


	2. Chapter 1 : Magical Girls and Monkey Boy

**Disclaimer :**

**Dragon Ball milik Akira Toriyama - Bird Studios / Shueisha**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica milik Akiyuki Shinbo/ Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio**

**Chapter 1:**

**Magical Girls and Monkey Boy**

"_Mitakihara…Mitakihara…"_

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 15-16 tahun mengenakan pakaian seperti pakaian masyarakat Cina kuno (seperti baju Chinmi dari kung fu boy) berwana hitam turun dari kereta. Sambil membawa tas ranselnya, ia keluar dari stasiun berjalan menuju halte bis dekat stasiun. Ia merasa heran melihat halte busnya yang berbentuk silinder dan dibangun dari kaca, karena di tempat tinggalnya halte bus bangunannya dari kayu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi halte, menunggu bis sambil membaca buku komik favoritnya yang berjudul Fist of The North Star. Ia sangat menyukai komik ini karena ia juga ahli beladiri.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura yang aneh. Aura yang sepertinya bukan aura milik manusia. Ia bisa merasakannya karena selain bela diri, ia juga ahli dalam tenaga chi (ki /tenaga dalam) dan mendeteksi tenaga chi. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat aura itu berasal, sebuah bangunan terbengkalai. "Tenaga yang jahat, tidak terlalu kuat tapi kalau dibiarkan akan bahaya." Katanya. Senyum seringai muncul di wajahnya, dan ia berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan terbengkalai tersebut. Ia tidak sadar bahwa di tingkat atas bangunan tersebut, seorang wanita berdiri seakan-akan bersiap melompat ke bawah.

3 gadis remaja bernama Tomoe mami, Sayaka Miki, dan Kaname Madoka berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan terbengkalai. Tomoe Mami, yang dapat berubah menjadi seorang puella magi merasakan keberadaan witch di bangunan tersebut. "Tidak salah lagi, disini." Katanya.

"Mami-san, disana !" teriak Sayaka menunjuk seorang wanita yang bersiap terjun dari lantai paling atas.

Madoka berteriak ngeri melihat orang tersebut terjun. Mami lalu berubah menjadi puella magi dan segera menjulurkan pita-pita yang menahan wanita tersebut sebelum amblas ke tanah. Mami dan yang lainnya segera memeriksa wanita tersebut, untunglah ia cuma tak sadarkan diri. Mami melihat leher wanita tersebut. "Ciuman witch , sudah kuduga."katanya. "Ayo, kita masuk." Setelah mereka masuk kedalam bangunan, sebuah gerbang aneh muncul. "Hari ini tidak akan kulepaskan." Kata Mami. "Ayo semuanya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya." Katanya lagi dengan nada yang manis.

"Baik." Jawab Madoka dan Sayaka serempak. Mereka bertiga berlari masuk kedalam gerbang tersebut, mereka juga diikuti oleh seekor makhluk putih aneh hibrida kucing dan kelinci. Mereka tak sadar bahwa dibelakang mereka seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sebaya mereka memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tanpa emosi.

Di dalam labirin witch setelah memasuki gerbang tersebut, Mami melawan para witch familiar dengan mengeluarkan berbagai senjata api mirip shotgun. Menembaki semua familiar dan melindungi Madoka dan Sayaka yang kelak akan menjadi puella magi juga.

"_Sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi akhir pembatasnya."_ Kata makhluk putih yang bernama Kyuubey tersebut.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara aneh. Seperti suara orang. _"Apakah ada orang yang terperangkap dalam labirin?"_ kata Mami dalam pikirannya. Mami lalu meningkatkan pertahanannya dan berlari menuju tempat suara tersebut diikuti Madoka yang menggendong Kyuubey dan Sayaka. Benar saja, ternyata ada orang didalam labirin ini, seorang anak laki-laki seumuran mereka. Yang aneh ia tidak bereaksi seperti kebanyakan orang yang terperangkap. Ia bertarung dengan para witch familiar dengan tangan kosong dan menghabisi semuanya.

"Hyaaat! heeeah! Hiiaaatt!" teriaknya sambil memukul dan menendang para familiar. "Lemah, tapi tidak ada habis-habisnya."katanya. Ia lalu sadar akan kehadiran Tomoe Mami dan yang lainnya yang tercengang melihatnya (kecuali Kyuubey yang tanpa emosi). "Ossh, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, tapi jangan khawatir." Kata Mami, sambil menembaki familiar. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mami, pemuda misterius dan yang lainnya lalu berlari menuju ke pintu aneh "Kau kuat juga, dan dari caramu bertarung sepertinya kamu terbiasa melawan makhluk-makhluk ini." Kata pemuda tersebut sambil berlari dan menghajar beberapa familiar.

"Terima kasih."kata Mami dengan nada yang manis.

"Kenapa kamu bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Sayaka.

"Aku merasakan tenaga yang jahat. Lalu aku berlari ke tempat ini dan tiba-tiba gerbang aneh muncul. Aku masuk kedalam gerbang dan bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu." Kata pemuda tersebut.

"_Merasakan tenaga yang jahat? menarik sekali."_ Kata Kyuubey yang digendong Madoka.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arah Madoka "Aku kira itu boneka. Ternyata hewan yang bisa berbicara. Di tempat tinggalku juga ada banyak hewan yang berbicara layaknya manusia." Katanya.

Mami, Madoka, dan Sayaka terkejut. Kesampingkan tentang hewan yang bisa bicara di kampung halamanya, pemuda ini bisa melihat Kyuubey yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh puella magi dan kandidat puella magi saja.

"_Menarik sekali? Kau bisa melihatku?"_ tambah Kyuubey

"Kamu berbicara dengan mulut tertutup itulah yang lebih menarik, apa maksudmu dengan "kau bisa melihatku?"?" kata pemuda tersebut.

"Kyuubey hanya bisa dilihat oleh para puella magi dan kandidatnya saja,"kata Mami. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti dulu. Sekarang kita akan melawan witch." Mereka berjalan memasuki pintu aneh.

"Witch? Apa itu?"

"Itu" Mami menunjuk ke makhluk mengerikan berwujud raksasa campuran naga,pohon dengan bunga mawar, dan kupu-kupu. Makhluk itu melihat ke arah Mami dan yang lainnya, lalu mengaum dengan keras. "Yang kita lawan tadi adalah familiar dari witch ini." Tambah Mami.

_**BGM ~ Magia by Kalafina**_

"Gelapnya…" kata Sayaka

"Oooh.." Kata pemuda misterius tenang.

"Kau mau melawannya…?" Kata Madoka.

"Jangan takut, toh aku tidak akan kalah." Kata Mami, menoleh dengan manis ke arah calon-calon puella magi.

"Kubantu yach !" kata si pemuda.

"Biar aku saja, aku tak mau orang tak bersalah terluka." Kata Mami, tapi pemuda tersebut sudah terlanjur melompat ke tempat witch berada.

"Hei aku lawanmu, tapi kau kok kelihatan agak lemah?" kata pemuda itu sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda beladiri. Witch yang bernama Gertrud tersebut mengaum dengan keras. Si pemuda lalu melompat dan menghajar Gertrud bertubi-tubi. Dengan kecepatan tinju dan tendangannya, Gertrud tidak mempunyai kesempatan. Mami terkejut melihat kemampuan bertarung pemuda tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, Mami mengeluarkan banyak senapan dan menembaki Gertrud. Gertrud yang marah beralih menyerang Mami.

"Jika kau terlalu jauh terlibat,maka kau akan berakhir terbunuh! Kumohon mundurlah." Kata Mami. Akan tetapi itu sudah terlambat karena Gertrud sekarang kembali menyerang pemuda tersebut. Mami pun mengeluarkan banyak senapan dan menembaki Gertrud bertubi-tubi. Madoka dan Sayaka melihat dengan khawatir.

_**BGM Change ~ Battle of Omega by Hironobu Kageyama**_

"GEDEBUM !" Gertrud terpental jauh terkena serangan ledakan yang dikeluarkan dari tangan si pemuda. Ia lalu bergerak cepat seperti terbang memukuli Gertrud bertubi-tubi. Mami, Madoka dan Sayaka terkejut melihatnya. Mana mungkin manusia bisa mengeluarkan semacam bom dari tangannya? Mami dengan cepat melupakan rasa terkejutnya dan mengeluarkan pistol magis yang besar.

"Tiro Finale !" Mami menembakkan pistolnya mengenai Gertrud. Gertrud pun hancur berkeping-keping. Pemuda itupun tersenyum sambil melakukan nice guy pose ke Mami. Mami yang melihat tersenyum geli dan . Labirin mulai menghilang dan kembali menjadi bangunan terbengkalai yang disinari matahari senja.

"Mereka menang…" kata Sayaka

"Hebat…" kata Madoka

_**BGM End**_

Mami mengambil grief seed yang jatuh dari tubuh Gertrud dan menaruhnya di soul gem miliknya. "Akhirnya, aku bisa membersihkan Soul Gem milikku." Katanya.

"Kau kuat juga,"kata si pemuda. "Namaku Son Goku, senang berkenalan dengan orang kuat sepertimu."

"Namanya mirip Son Goku dari Saiyuki yach?" kata Sayaka.

"Namaku Tomoe Mami, salam kenal." Kata Mami.

"Namaku Miki Sayaka, panggil saja Sayaka." Kata Sayaka

"Namaku Kaname Madoka,salam kenal." Kata Madoka "Dan ini Kyuubey."

"_Hai."_kata Kyuubey

"Tadi kau bilang hanya puella magi dan kandidatnya yang hanya bisa melihat si Kyuubi. Apa maksudnya dan apa itu puella magi?" kata Goku.

"Akan aku jelaskan, dan aku juga punya banyak pertanyaan padamu. Tapi sebaiknya kita ke apartemenku dulu." Kata Mami. "dan namanya Kyuubey, Goku-san. Bukan Kyuubi."

Semuanya tertawa geli.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang memperhatikan Goku dan lainnya. Pandangannya terlihat tanpa emosi. Tapi sebenarnya dibenaknya terdapat banyak pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu.

To Be Continue.

Connect

Lyrics/Composition: Watanabe Shou  
Vocal: ClariS

kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo  
me wo toji tashikameru  
oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo  
watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demo saite  
kono sekai ayun de kou

tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajimari tsuge  
kawaranai omoi wo nose  
tozasareta tobira akeyou

mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame  
muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo  
sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru  
dakara kowakunai  
mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai

**Chapter pertama telah selesai. Semoga anda menyukainya. Saya menulisnya agak banyak, dan sejujurnya saya lagi bingung mencari ide untuk kelanjutan ceritanya.**


End file.
